


Father’s Day

by Kkamjong



Series: How I Met Your Father? [14]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: HIMYF, M/M
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 10:02:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21251591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kkamjong/pseuds/Kkamjong
Summary: *Çocuklar artık büyümüşlerdir ve babalarına yardım olmadan güzel bir kahvaltı hazırlayabileceklerini düşünmektedirler.*





	Father’s Day

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Father's Day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7247944) by [eexiee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eexiee/pseuds/eexiee). 

** _Yıl 2028_ **

On Wu-Kim kardeşlerin hepsi Luhan ve Minseok’un odasına doluşmuştu. Ve alışık olmadık bir şekilde sessizlerdi. Ebeveynleri henüz eve gelmemişlerdi ama her an gelebilirlerdi ve çocuklar ilk bela işaretiyle anında dağılırlardı.

“Yani,” Minseok ciddi bir şekilde konuşarak küçük kardeşlerine bakıyordu. 15 yaşında olduğu için, Luhan’dan bir ay büyüktü sadece, Minseok’un genelde idareyi eline alması bekleniyordu. “Babalar Gününde ne yapacağız?”

“Etkileyici ama çok zor olmamalı çünkü bir şeyler almak için dışarı çıkamayız.” Luhan konuştu, Minseok ve kendisinin biraz daha büyük olmamalarına kızıyordu. Eğer büyük olsalardı, ehliyet alabilirlerdi ve ebeveynlerine muhteşem bir şey satın alabilirlerdi.

“Appaya yatakta kahvaltı hazırladığımızı hatırlıyor musunuz?” Yixing kardeşlerine bakarak sordu. Bazıları hatırlıyordu ama Sehun ve Jongin çok küçük oldukları için hatırlamıyorlardı. “Yine öyle bir şey hazırlayabiliriz.”

“Haklı,” Jongdae başını sallayarak Minseok’un yatak başlığına yaslandı. “Kyungsoo ve Chanyeol artık yemek yapmada çok iyiler, Baek ve ben de son zamanlarda origami çalışıyoruz. Tatlı çiçekler yapabiliriz.”

Baekhyun gerçekten heyecanlı olduğu zamanlarda yaptığı gibi kıvrıldı ve kardeşlerine hitap etmek için ayağa kalktı. “Daha iyi bir fikrim var. Onun yerine X Wing Fighters buketi yapabiliriz.”

Chanyeol da ayağa kalktı, resmen zıplamıştı ve Sehun da abisini izledi. “Appa buna bayılacak! Appa, Star Wars’ı çok seviyor!”

“Tamam,” Kyungsoo başını sallayarak Minseok’a baktı. “Kahvaltıya ne hazırlayacağız o zaman?”

“Kyungsoo bana sirkeli sıcak suda pişirilmiş yumurta yapmayı öğretmişti.” Zitao önerisini sundu ve Minseok hevesle başını salladı.

“Çılbıra ne dersiniz? Jongin ve Chanyeol holandez sosu yapabiliyorlar, sen ve Zitao da yumurtaları pişirebilirsiniz ve… Sehun, meyve salatası yapabilirsin, değil mi?”

Sehun dudak bükerek başını iki yana salladı. Minseok’un yapacağı şeyi kendisine demesini sevmiyordu çünkü o 11 yaşındaydı ve her şeyi kendi başına yapabiliyordu artık. “İstemiyorum! Jongin ve Chanyeol’a holandez sosunda yardım etmek istiyorum.”

“Tamam! Tamam.” Luhan araya girdi. “Ben meyve salatasını yaparım, sen holandeze yardım edebilirsin. Minseok kahve yapabilir, Baek ve Jongdae X Wing Fighters origamileri yapsın… Tamam, Yixing, appamız ve babamıza kart hazırlayabilir misin? Bitirdiğin zaman hepimize imzalat, tamam mı?”

“Tamam!” Yixing gülümsedi.

“İşte oyun planı: hepiniz işinizi biliyorsunuz.” Minseok onlara özetledi. “Saat 5’te kalkacağız. O yüzden yarın gece en geç 10’da yatmış olun! Appa ve babama çok yorgun olduğunuzu ve uyumanız gerektiğini söyleyin ya da yatmadan önce bir şeyler okumak istediğinizi falan. Yeterli bir şekilde uyumalısınız! Sehun. Holandez sosu yaparken uyuyakalma sakın.”

“Kalmam!” Sehun sızlanarak dudak büktü yeniden. “Jongin uyuyacaktır muhtemelen!”

“Hayır!” Jongin karşı çıktı, kardeşiyle kavga etmeye hazırdı ama Yixing hemen araya girdi.

“Yarın gece yeterince uyursanız ikiniz de uyuyakalmazsınız. O yüzden doğru zamanda uyuyun, tamam mı?”

“Tamam.” Sehun ve Jongin cevapladı.

“Tamam, haydi appa ve babam gelmeden odalarınıza geri dönün. Onlara sakın belli etmeyin!” Luhan emretti. “Dağılın!”

Çocuklar appaları işten dönmeden önce şüphe çekmemek için hızla odalarına döndüler.

**

Pazar sabah saat 5:05’te çocuklar uykulu bir şekilde çok erken uyandıklarından yakınıyorlardı. Luhan resmen Minseok’un omzunda uyuyordu ve abisi onu ittirip duruyordu. “Uyan, meyve salatası yapacağını söylemiştin. Elmaları soy, git.”

“Tamam,” Luhan inleyerek kendisini meyve kasesinin oraya sürükledi. Zitao şaşırtıcı bir şekilde uyanıktı, Kyungsoo da öyle. En azında Minseok yumurtaların bitmesi konusunda endişelenmeyecekti.

Baekhyun ve Jongdae X Wing Fighters origamilerini dün akşam yapmışlardı o yüzden biraz daha geç uyanmak için seçilmişlerdi. Bu tabii ki Sehun’u uyuz etmişti. Ama o şu anda sakince holandez sosuna yardım ederken Jongin İngilizce çöreklerinin üzerinde uykulu bir şekilde çalışıyordu. Jongin ve Luhan en uykulu olanlardı ama kimse henüz kendinden geçmemişti o yüzden Minseok mutluydu. Kahvaltı sürprizleri sorunsuzca hallolacaktı.

Planlanandan daha erken olarak, yarım saat sonra Jongdae ve Baekhyun solgun bir şekilde mutfağa gelmişlerdi.

“Babam uyandı.” Jongdae fısıldadı. “Baekhyun ve ben onun uyanıp, duşa girdiğini duyduk.”

Luhan’ın uykusu anında açılmıştı. “Ne? Ama—biz daha bitirmedik. Kanada pastırmasına başlamadık bile.”

“Şey,” Baekhyun dudağını ısırdı. “Babam uyandı yani appa da birazdan kalkacak demektir o yüzden acele etmeliyiz.”

“Tamam, siz ikiniz gözcü görevini üstleniyorsunuz. Baekhyun gerekirse hastaymış gibi davran.” Minseok emretti ve Jongin’e uyanması için vurdu. “Kyungsoo, Zitao’nun yumurtayı bitirmesine izin ver. Sen Kanada pastırmasına başla. Herkes iki kat hızlı olsun!”

“Kart bitti.” Yixing memnun bir şekilde duyurdu. Diğer çocuklar hızla imzalamak için etrafına toplandılar. Çok sevimli bir karttı; minik hayvan figürleriyle sarı renkteydi. Babaları buna bayılacaktı. Çok şaşıracaklardı –sürprizi mahvetmeyeceklerini umuyorlardı.

“Ah! Appa! Um,” Jongdae’nin yüksek sesinin yankılandığını duydular ve hepsi yerinde donup kaldı. “Baekhyun iyi hissetmiyor. Evet o…uh… midesi bulanıyormuş. Onun yanında dur, tamam mı?”

“Dört kat hızlı?” Jongin fısıldadı ve Minseok başını salladı.

“Onları yatağa nasıl götüreceğiz?” Luhan fısıldayarak büyük kardeşini dürttü. “Yatakta olmazlarsa yatakta kahvaltı olmaz ki!”

“Dediğimiz her şey çok belli edecektir.” Chanyeol konuşmaya başladı. “Sadece kahvaltı hazırlayalım.”

Minseok iç çekti. Bu planladıkları gibi gitmiyordu.

**

Sonunda her şey bittiğinde ve babalarının her an mutfağa geleceklerinin endişesi geçtiğinde, kahvaltı hazırdı. Jongdae appalarına iyi hissetmediğini söyleyen Baekhyun’a işaret verdi ve Baekhyun, Dae ve kendisine yiyecek bir şey yapmalarını istedi. Appaları başını sallayarak kocasını almak için yatak odasına geçti ve o anda tüm çocuklar kahvaltı tepsisiyle odaya girerek bağırmışlardı. Hepsi gülümsüyordu.

Yifan çok şaşırmış görünüyordu ve Junmyeon o anda her şeyin farkına varmıştı. “Ah, oyun yapıyordun huh, Baekhyun?”

“Sizi şaşırttık mı?” Sehun tatlı bir şekilde sordu ve Junmyeon kocaman gülümsedi.

“Evet, şaşırttınız,” dedi Yifan. “Çok etkilendim! Ve Junmyeon, baksana! X Wing Fighters buketi var!”

Junmyeon diyecek söz bulamıyordu. “Buna bayıldım, çok teşekkür ederim.” Gülümseyerek en yakın oğlunu, Jongdae’yi kendine çekerek yanağından öptü.

Babalar gününü beraber kutlamışlardı. Gerçekten iki en iyi ve en destekleyici babaya sahiptiler. Ancak çok geçmeden çocukların çoğu ebeveynlerin yatağında uyuyakalmıştı.

Minseok iç çekti. En azından planladıkları şeyi yapabilmişlerdi ve o ve kardeşlerinin babalarını birazcık bile olsa mutlu ettiklerine memnundu.

** **

** _The END._ **


End file.
